Untitled
by musicalbroadway
Summary: this takes place last year after the rape, before Emily broke down in the hospital waiting room an attacked Steven and before she told Elizabeth. it what i thought would happen after the rape. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

This takes place last year after the rape, before Emily broke down in the hospital waiting room an attacked Steven and before she told Elizabeth. this is what i actually thought would have happened after the rape

CH 1:

Emily was heading into Lucky's room when she heard someone call her name. She knew without turning around that it was Elizabeth. She continued going hoping that Elizabeth would let her be. She wasn't in the mood for another confrontation about Conner and really wished that Elizabeth would just leave the matter alone.

Elizabeth called out to her again, and she finally turned

" Elizabeth I know you mean well but if this about Connor and what you think he did to me than I don't want to hear it again"

"But Em I'm only trying to help. You can't keep this all inside."

"I'm fine, I really am. Please just drop it,"

" If you say so. You're going to visit Lucky?"

"Yea I haven't be able to visit him yet today I have been so busy with work I haven't had the chance."

"Okay but don't push your self to hard. Go home later and get some rest."

" I can't stand being there with out Nikolas."

"Well Luke's still looking for Helena. "

"He should be here with Lucky."

"Well Luke never does what he should be doing when it comes to Lucky and Lulu. I've got to go my shifts about to start. If you need me give me a call"

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine."

When Elizabeth left Emily when into Lucky's room pulling a chair near his bed.

"Hey Lucky, Its me Em, you've got to wake up we all need you so much, especially me. I don't know if I can make it with out both you and Nikolas. I really need my best friend so you've got to wake up. You have no idea what a mess I have made of my life without. "

Emily stayed a little while longer before she left Lucky's room, She

Then went to the nurse station and tried to volunteer for yet another shift so she wouldn't have to go home, she avoided that as much as possible these days. But when she saw Elizabeth at the nurse station she decided against it and just got on the elevator to go home.

Wyndreme

Emily walked into the study and practically collapsed on the couch, it had been over 24 hrs since she had last gotten any sleep and when she had she ended up waking up with nightmares. Exhaustion came over her and she soon fell asleep. She hadn't been asleep long when she was awoken with an unsettled feeling in her stomach. She when in to the kitchen and attempted to eat some soup since it had been a while since she had last eaten. When eating didn't help she figured that it was one of those 24-hour flu's and when to her room to attempt to fall back to sleep.

She woke up the next morning so sick that she could barely get out of bed. She quickly realized that there was no way she was going to be able to go to work. She called in sick to the to the hospital. She then looked at her calendar to she if she had any other plans that day so she could cancel them. When she saw the date, her heart nearly stopped.

A few hours later

She remembered Elizabeth's offer and decided to call her.

"Hey Liz its me Em could you please come over I really need someone to talk to."

"Sure, Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, could you on your way an get one of those home pregnancy tests... I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:  
_" ... could you on your way an get one of those home pregnancy tests... I think I'm pregnant."_  
Emily paced around the study as she recalled the conversation she had with Liz earlier and she knew this time that there was no hiding what happened this time and that she would have to tell Elizabeth the whole truth about the rape and she couldn't deny it anymore.  
When Elizabeth walked into the study she found Emily pacing back and forth running her hand through her hair, something she did whenever she was worried or scared. Emily turned around and ran over to Elizabeth.  
"Oh Liz this just can't be happening, I can't be pregnant, it will just ruin everything. I can't deal with something like this right now, not without Nikolas, and I'm going to have to tell Nikolas about everything and..."  
"Em calm down. Stressing out isn't good for you weather you are pregnant or not."  
"You don't understand. I can't be pregnant not wit... with my rapist's baby."  
" Why don't you take the test I bought you there may not even be a baby to worry about."  
"Okay" Emily responded as she took the test from Elizabeth and went into the bathroom

5 minutes later  
Emily walked out of the bathroom practically shaking. Elizabeth quickly walked over to her and steadied her while she led her to the couch to sit down.  
"Its positive Liz, What am I going to do? I told you Luke's plan was bad idea. I knew we shouldn't have tempted fate and that it would screw up Nikolas and my plans to a have a real baby of our own..."  
"Em calm down is there any chance at all that the baby could be Nikolas?" "Well yeah we had that conjugal visit right before the ... before I went to the safe house"  
"Okay then there is a chance that Nikolas and you can still have the family you guys always want"  
" But nothing will ever be the same for us again"  
" Well why don't you wait if you are pregnant you have 9monthes to start working through everything. Right now you have to make an appointment at the hospital to make sure this test is correct."

_if any one forgets the converstation that emily and elizabeth are talking about in the chapter its from Jan 12 2005 _

Elizabeth: It's obvious you're upset about -- about the pregnancy. Do you want to talk about it?

Emily: Yeah. You know, Luke said that we should be careful about talking in public.

Elizabeth: No one can hear us. I'm really worried about you.

Emily: The truth is that, you know, a baby would be a blessing, Elizabeth. I'd love to be pregnant. You know, and even if Nikolas and I can't raise the baby together, I'd have a piece of him with me every day until he's free, you know? But this plan of Luke's, it's like I'm tempting fate in a bad way or something.

Elizabeth: Like you're jinxing yourself for when you really do want to get pregnant?

Emily: You know, stranger things have happened. I mean, our lives have been so crazy, Elizabeth, and Nikolas is in prison, and we're talking about a life that he and I would create, and that's sacred.

Elizabeth: Yeah, but if you go along with Luke's plan now, then Nikolas will be free to have the family you want


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

After much prodding from Elizabeth, Emily made an appointment with Dr. Lee for the next afternoon, to confirm the results of the home test,

The next day Emily was jumpy her entire shift, and kept making mistakes which earned her nasty glares from the other nurses and doctors.

Emily rushed into the locker room, her shift was suppose to be over a half an hour ago but she had taken along time with a patient and now she was going to her appointment with Dr. Lee. She got changed quickly and practically ran to the elevator nearly forgetting her purse back in her locker. She made it to the waiting room on the 7th floor and the receptionist informed her that Dr. Lee was running late. She took a seat in the waiting room, hoping that there was some way that the home test was false, she didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant with Connors child. Having a child had always been one of hers and Nicolas dreams but she just couldn't imagine having anyone child but Nikolas's. The receptionist soon called her name bringing her out of her thoughts.

30 minutes later

Emily sat on the exam table before Kelly finally came into her room.

" Hey Emily I was surprised to see that you had made an appointment with me. Is everything alright?" Dr. Lee asked as she grabbed Emily's chart

"No ones going can find out what I am about to tell you, not even my parents."

"Em your in Medical School, you know that I can't tell anyone anything that we talk about"

"I was rape a few weeks ago, I wasn't going to tell anyone and just try and forget that it happened, but I think I'm pregnant."

"Okay did you get an exam afterwards or have any test run?"

"No, I couldn't the though of any exam."

" Emily you have to get an exam and tests for STD's especially if you're pregnant. How about any pregnancy symptoms, like morning sickness or fatigue?"

"Yeah I've had both of those plus I'm late and the home test I took was positive."

" I'm order blood to be take to test for pregnancy and STD's."

"Okay takes Kelly"

An hour later

"Emily I don't know if this is what you want to hear but the pregnancy test I ran is positive"

"How long do I have to wait to run a paternity test?"

" Until your four months than we can take amniotic fluid and test it. You have options if you don't want to keep the baby."

" I know but I'm going to wait until after the results of the paternity test."

"Okay but here is some pamphlets on your options and a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"Thanks for the help and for keeping this quite"


End file.
